Shoes
by Ashtrees
Summary: Sherlock always finds that his shoes are uncomfortable. But, he has found ways to make them more bearable.


AN: I hate having to wear shoes in summer. My heart goes to anyone who understands this.

**Shoes**

Sherlock Holmes was not a big fan of footwear. He found that there were too many factors which needed to be taken into account in order to ensure that his shoes and socks were at optimum comfort. For example, socks could hug his ankles too harshly or bunch up between his toes; shoelaces could be tied too tightly to the point of restricting blood circulation, or too loosely so that his feet would slip around inside of his shoes. And if any of those variables were overlooked or not given proper attention then Sherlock would find his footwear quickly became unbearable.

As a child his family had to endure the near impossible task of trying to ensure that he kept his shoes and socks on, whether they were out exploring the countryside, or attending more formal occasions like weddings or family meals at expensive restaurants. It seemed that no matter what as soon as Sherlock saw an opportunity his shoes were wrenched off and his socks peeled away. He would then hide them so that he could prolong the time he was able to spend barefoot before either his mother, father or Mycroft would discover them and force them back on his feet.

After he had once tried flushing his socks down the toilet his mother took to carrying spare pairs around in her handbag.

Sherlock's shoes were always the same, handmade by a family run business which had been going for six generations. They knew exactly how he liked his shoes and each pair was identical to the one which had come before it. Sherlock was never entirely comfortable knowing that the couple who made his shoes knew so much about his feet, because you could tell so much about a man by studying his footwear. Moriarty could wreak havoc on London if Sherlock's mind was distracted by shoddy footwear. But it was much more tolerable than purchasing a pair of mass produced shoes from an ordinary shop.

However, summer was the ultimate cause for Sherlock's shoes to hurt him. Sweltering heat meant hot, sweaty feet rubbed by even hotter shoes. Disgusting and irritating. He always had to fight back the urge to kick his shoes off at every crime scene and tiptoe barefoot around the puddles of blood.

But, at least he had something of a solution to make the summer more bearable - he kept his shoes and socks in the fridge.

John discovered this after they had solved a double murder and returned to the flat.

"That went well," he said, checking his wallet for money.

"Mmm," Sherlock hummed, already engrossed in his latest experiment.

"Hungry?"

"Ravenous."

"Angelo's?"

"Of course."

"Great. I've got cash on me, so let's go."

Sherlock looked up. "Wait a minute. I want to change my shoes."

"Fine. Whatever," John muttered. It didn't surprise him that someone as appearance-conscious as Sherlock could find reason to get through several types of shoe in a day.

He expected to see Sherlock walk to his bedroom, but instead Sherlock opened the fridge door and pulled out a plastic container. Inside that was a fresh pair of purple socks and black shoes.

John allowed himself a mental shrug. He had found things far more disturbing than that lurking behind the left-over pasta.

"Why?" he eventually asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sherlock replied. He pulled off his black socks, rolled them into a ball and tossed them into the corner. John wrinkled his nose. Sherlock then tugged on the cool socks, sighing heavily. "Ah, that is ecstasy. You should try it sometime."

"Yeah, maybe I will," John smiled. Like Sherlock he had been on his feet all day in the middle of a heat wave and the contented look on Sherlock's face made the idea of fridge-socks seem all the more tempting.

A few weeks later Mrs Hudson was not amused to find that her tenant's fridge was now well stocked with a variety of socks and shoes. But, she softened slightly when she discovered that her slippers made her feel wonderfully relaxed after being chilled for half an hour.


End file.
